New Allies
by Oldfart
Summary: The SGC finds new allies, the rag tag fleet finds sanctuary and a few secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1 Ch 1 thru 7

**New Allies**

Do to inability to show the percent sign in the stories I've had to go back thru my story and redo all of my speed calculations to show sublight instead of the FTL that they came out as, with out the Percent sign.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Battlestar Galactica (O.S.) universe or any other Universe that I may borrow from, those belong to other entities that I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these separate television shows or Movies or other fan fiction do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Notes:

The Character idea of:

Jack O'Neill as Gilgamesh king of Uruk is based on the concept (from Silver & Gold by Two Ideas (Stefan & Teri) at http/ ) (in my version Jack became "Immortal" by drinking from a "Tuck Everlasting" type pool of water and can have kids) (Children still alive, Ellisif and Sean "Sam" Malloy) (He is around 4700 years old)

Jennifer Hailey as (Buffy Summers aka Ellisif) is based on the concept by (Joshua the Evil Guy http/ (in my version Jennifer became "Immortal" by drinking from a "Tuck Everlasting" type pool of water and can have kids and she is a slayer and Jack is her dad, She is 30 years younger than Jack, she was 16 when they drank from that pool) (Children still alive, Albus Dumbledore in this universe Albus doesn't have a brother as mentioned in one of the Harry Potter web sites, George Hammond, and Dawn Summers) (Since Dawn is a mystical created Sister Clone she is both a sister and a daughter to Jennifer)

Daniel Jackson as Danihvl is based on the concept (See Fan Fiction by akire at and (Meanthis' story Thoth's servant at http/ (Daniel is 700 years younger than Jack and a Highlander type Immortal, Janet is his Watcher)

Samantha Carter as Samantha Carter (Me) (in my version Sam is an "X-Men" Type External Class, "Immortal", mutant. Her abilities are an instinctual understanding of all things technological and a healing factor like Wolverine, she is 32, friends and family don't know this yet.)

Teal'c as Teal'c (the TV show) (He is the "Normal" one.) (He is 101 years old)

This story is in an Alternate Universe of its own. On this Earth various TV shows and a few movies are a reality.

Time Line

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: After "The Gift".

Star Gate SG1: Around the time of the "Prodigy".

Battlestar Galactica (O.S.): 2 years after the last episode.

**Chapter One**

Welcome to the SGC Miss Summers

The Asgard Homeworld Halla

22 Jan 2001

Thor was checking up on the various probes that the Asgard had scattered across the Milky Way to check on the planets that were on their protected or to keep an eye on list when he came across the one they had on the Colonies of Kobol and saw what had happened three years ago. Thor was not to happy about this because the High Council had hoped that the Kobolians would win or at least keep them contained until their war with the replicators was won, then they would be in a position to help them, possibly through the Tau'ri, but now it looked like their worst nightmare might happen the Replicators and the Cylons meeting sometime in the future. By using the probe to check their route he saw that baring any problems, the fleet would get to Earth in about ten years, of course that was unrealistic sense the fleet was being chased by three Basestars and their route was going to take them through Lords Cronus, Yu and Apophis's territories as well as the territory of the Aschen. Thor checked to see were the nearest Tau'ri base was to the refugee fleet was and then had the probe leave a tablet made from naquadah in some ruins in the fleet path that written in ancient Kobolian on one side was a message that was designed to make them use and jump coordinates on it and on the back was a message in old Norse for the Tau'ri. Now all Thor could do was wait and watch.

05 Feb 2001 0600

Air Force Academy Colorado.

2nd Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey got on the bus with the other recruits, that was going to take her to her first assignment in the Air Force, to work under Dr. (Major) Samantha Carter on deep space telemetry in NORAD.

Elsewhere

3000 light years from earth the last Battlestar, Galactica and 250 rag tag "ships" exit a jump corridor on the outskirts of a star system.

"Colonel Tigh report" Commander Adama said as he entered the bridge.

"Commander all ships have cleared the corridor." Replied Colonel Tigh

"Good, send out the patrols." Adama answered.

"All patrols launch." Said Rigel.

Two Vipers launched from the right pod, piloted by Apollo and Sheba, they were to search the next jump point. Two vipers launched from the left pod, piloted by Starbuck and Boomer to search for water, food and fuel.

03 Feb 2001 0800

Conference room at the SGC

Jennifer had finally made it thru the security and was waiting with the others for Major Carter for their in briefing for the SGC.

"Chevron seven locked." Said Msgt Walter Davis. As Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c waited for the gate to open so they can go to M4C-862 to check on some scientists that have been on a moon for the last several weeks. With Dr. Jackson with SG11 and Major Carter babysitting the new recruits, they were off to baby sit some scientists, "O Joy!" thought Col O'Neill.

"Boomer I'm picking up a Gravimetric spike coming from that moon ahead." Said Starbuck.

"Got it I'm letting Galactica know." Boomer stated.

"Sir, Patrol 2 is reporting a habitable moon and that they pickup a gravimetric spike from it as well" reported Omega.

"Have them check it out and report back to us." said Adama.

"Did you get that Starbuck?"

"Yea let's check it out and get back Home Boomer"

"So Cassy forgave you"

"Yea and I got us a suite on the Rising Star for tonight"

Both vipers went in for a low orbit scan of the moon.

03 Feb 2001 1000

Conference room at the SGC

As Jennifer was getting ready to leave with the rest of the recruits Major Carter told her that General Hammond wanted to talk to her. As she was leaving the room one of the other recruits stage whispered "here two hours and all ready in trouble", Jennifer flipped him off as she left the room as everybody laughed. Jennifer Knocked on the Generals office door to hear a familiar voice say enter, as she went in she felt a twinge of sadness at how much older the general looked from the last time she had seen him.

General Hammond looked at his new Lieutenant as she walked in and with a bit of jealousy saw how she hadn't changed a bit in all of the years that he had known her.

Jennifer marched up to the Generals desk saluted and said "Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey reports as ordered Sir"

"At ease Lieutenant" "What are you doing here MOM" asked General Hammond "I thought you were Guarding the Sunnydale Hellmouth"

Jennifer AKA Buffy looking a little embarrassed "I died in front of everybody when I saved your Baby sister from Glory"

"Is Dawn all right?"

"Yea she has a couple scars on her tummy but she is all right, I've got her staying at your big brother's school in Scotland."

"O Lord the two of them together will drive Mcgonagoll nuts in a year." Said Hammond with a smile.

"Albus isn't that bad" Jennifer replied "more than likely Dawn will drive Snape nuts if he doesn't turn her in to a rat first"

"So what happened last May" ask Hammond

"I died" said Jennifer

"Mother!"

"Yes George?"

"Could you be a little more specific" said Hammond feeling an O'Neill type headache coming on.

Jennifer slumped down a little in her seat "We had just taken out Glory and her minions when the portal opened and I knew what Dawn would do, she would dive into the portal to close it and save the world." Jennifer took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know yet just how much of my abilities she got from me and I couldn't let my sister, my Daughter; possibly die when I had a good chance at surviving the fall." Jennifer shivered and said "I now have a good idea what a Quickening feels like!"

"Why didn't you tell your friends about the real you"

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid that the Counsel would find out that the myth was real, that Princess Ellisif Daughter of King Gilgamesh the 4700 year old eternal Slayer was under there very noses, no thank you, besides Travers is a dick." Said Jennifer and then with a smirk asked. "And speaking of your Grandpa, were is he and how is he doing, still giving you headaches?"

Hammond smiled and said "Actually he should be getting a good headache about now since I send him and Teal'c to baby sit some scientists."

In orbit over M4C-862.

"Hey Boomer are you done yet?"

"Starbuck you are getting the same info that I'm getting and Cassy Knows were you are so calm down"

"I know, it's just that I don't want to screw up with Cassy again."

An alarm started to beep in their cockpits. "By the lords of Kobal, it's a huge deposit of Tylium" said Starbuck. "But it looks like somebody beat us to it" said Boomer as the sensors were picking up the buildings and the stargate.

"Commander we just got a report from patrol 2" said Tigh as he entered Adama's office.

"What did they find?"

"The area that the Spike came from, has a ring made of an unknown alloy and there appears to be some buildings near it, and the most interesting thing is that the area is on top of a deposit of tylium Three times larger than the mine at Carolon!" said Tigh

"Are the buildings inhabited?"

"Yes and they appear to be human" said Tigh

On M4C-862 at that moment Col. O'Neill was wishing he could have a certain group of scientists executed, slowly!

"NO accuses, NO complaints, what did you find" growled O'Neill.

Several people tried to speak at once.

"One at a time, Children" he growled again rubbing the bridge of his nose wishing again that he was somewhere else.

Dr Franken started talking excitedly, "Basically sir we have found a mineral that is made up purely of Quark matter without the massive gravitational mass, instead of a material denser than Neutronium each "atom" is in the form of a Fullerenes (tech note - Buckyball, Carbon-60) with the atomic weight of Neodymium and the size of a Helium atom, a quantum element, as an energy source, makes naquadah, and Fusion look like double A batteries. At room temperatures this stuff is stable and non radioactive but get it above 2000 degree Fahrenheit and it acts like antimatter."

"How much did you find" asked a shocked O'Neill

"Just the deposit that we are sitting on top of, will last for centuries" stated another Scientist.

"A pound of this stuff could power the U.S. for the next 50 years alone." Said another

"OK I want copies of all of the data that you guys have found so far so I can get things started back on Earth." Said O'Neill, as he went to find Teal'c.

Back in General Hammond's office Jennifer had just finish telling how with the help of Major Paul Davis had with the help of the U.S. Marshals to create an official Identity and got in the Academy for the last semester to graduate top in her class with a PhD in Astro Physics, When over the base intercom was heard "Unscheduled Traveler". General Hammond followed by Lt. Hailey stepped into the control room right behind Major Carter, just as the gate opened, getting a "O My God" from Lt. Hailey. Making both Hammond and Carter smile.

"Close the iris." Said General Hammond

"Getting SG1's code sir." Stated Sgt Davis

"Open the iris"

Over the radio they heard Col. O'Neill. "SG1 calling SGC come in."

"Go ahead Colonel."

"Yes sir I have some data on what the eggheads here have found sir and it may give us the edge we are looking for at the very least our energy problems just might be solved, and if I may suggest that you have some valium standing by for Carter when she reads this she's going to need this."

"Very well Colonel you can send the data now"

"Sending now sir"

**Chapter Two**

Guests are coming or Hi Dad.

Two days latter.

On the Galactica Colonel Tigh, Athena, and a med team headed by Cassiopeia were getting on a shuttle as Commander Adama was telling Tigh that Patrol 1 and 2 was going to escort them to meet the humans on the ground and the fleet would hold at the jump point for their reports.

Back at the SGC Major Carter was briefing the General. "Basically sir if the data is correct then we will be able to make some thing similar to antimatter reactors and missiles with out the containment problems associated with it, or in "Star trek" terms is to be able to make warp core reactors and photon torpedoes. Basically sir we have Dr Felgar to thank for this discovery."

General Hammond with a little distaste asked." You mean to say that one of Felgar's devices actually worked?"

Carter squirmed a little "Not exactly sir his device was attempting to detect monopoles in a some nickel ore that was found to be to heavy and resisted temperatures higher than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, we were lucky if the temperature hadn't gone above 100,000 there would have be no more moon. The devise cause a reaction in the ore causing the Fullerenenium to separate from the nickel it was bonded to. What was discovered was that the Quark matter that we have named Fullerenenium bonds it self to six nickel atoms forming a protective shell that allows it to withstand the temperatures it would encounter at planet's core or reentry. Without Felger's device, refining the ore would be long, dangerous and expensive, but with it all we need is a conveyer belt his device and a modified magnet, just in my lab in a few seconds I got four grams of Fullerenenium out of three pounds of ore, also sir with a slight modification the device can be used to cause a cold reaction from the Fullerenenium and control it."

"What do you mean a cold reaction major?" ask the general

"Sir instead of bringing the Fullerenenium to a temperature over 2000 Degrees Fahrenheit to start a reaction, the device allows us to do it at room temperatures, and with Sgt Silers help we now have three Naquadah reactors converted to run on Fullerenenium." said Carter "One of these reactors alone using only one gram of Fullerenenium held in a air jell matrix the size of a sugercube can power the SGC for the next 10 years, less if we dial out to other galaxies, basically gram for gram a Fullerenenium reactor will put out a thousand times the power for 20 times longer than a Naquadah reactor. And sir I would like to join Colonel O'Neill at the site and take a modified reactor with me."

"Thank you Major and you can go to M4C-862 as long as you take Lt Hailey with you " Said a stunned General

"Sir she just got here three days ago!"

"Don't worry Major she can take care of her self and she may surprise you, she is probably already waiting for you in the gate room."

Later on M4C-862 Major Carter found O'Neill talking to Teal'c in the pre-fab Building use as the dining and break area, Lt Hailey was making sure she was behind Carter so that O'Neil wouldn't see her face until the last moment.

"Carter you just couldn't stay away could you?" ask O'Neill with a smirk

"No sir I had to see this stuff my self and sir my shadow is 2nd Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, just out of the Academy" As Jennifer stepped from behind Carter and saluted, as a shocked O'Neill said "Elli?"

"Hi Dad was sup?" Jennifer said with a smirk. "And your grand kids say Hi."

O'Neill Glared at the petit blond as she grinned back at him as Teal'c cock an eyebrow and Carter said with a squeak "Dad? Grand kids?"

Jennifer continued. "Its Jennifer sir, and he has three that I know of but I haven't talked to my half brother Sam in a why'll so there might be more."

Carter still in shock "brother?"

O'Neill looking a little pissed growled "Sam is still single and hasn't admitted to having any kids, and before you ask Carter, Sam was from a one night stand and Jennifer's Mom was my First wife."

"O and your ah grand kids?" ask a confused Carter

Jennifer answered Carter, giving O'Neill a I'm sorry look. "The Colonel's Oldest Grandson and Granddaughter are at a school in Scotland and his Grandson George is in Colorado."

O'Neill said "You didn't bring Dawn with you?"

"No" answered Jennifer "I thought about it but decided that Albus could keep an eye on her better and keep that asshole Travers away from her, better than you, me, or George"

"Albus, Travers, Dawn?" asked Carter

"Albus is my oldest grandson, Dawn is my granddaughter, and Travers is a head of a secret society just think Senator Kinsey, and knowing them they just might have ties with the NID." Said O'Neill

Just then Dr Franken came in and told them that the radar just picked up five unknown aircraft approaching the camp.

As the shuttle and escorts from the Galactica approached M4C-862 Boomer informed them that the satellite they had left in orbit had picked up two more gravimetric spikes from the moon and that they appeared to come from the Ring, and the humans appeared to be using it as a communication device on the second spike and the third time as some sort of portal for two people appeared to have stepped out of it from nowhere.

Tigh told his escorts that they were to attempting to make peaceful first contact with the humans on the moon and see about trading for some of the Tylium the were sitting on top of and if possible see if they knew of and where the Earth is. He also informed them if they do not get shot at when they approached that patrol 2 would land with them and act as security and patrol one would return to orbit and act as a communication relay between Galactica and the shuttle.

Colonel O'Neill had the scientists get inside the buildings for safety or stay inside the caves with the mine engineers, just outside the compound area as well as a runner hiding in the trees near the gate to send a mayday just in case things got ugly. Then they waited.

Apollo and Sheba were several miles ahead of the shuttle as they approach the mine sit. "Col. Tigh we are picking up a short range scanner coming from the mine sight." Said Apollo "and everybody appears to be heading for shelter."

Are you picking up any weapon signatures? Ask Tigh

"Only the scanner I'm not picking up any weapons at all."

"Ok you and Sheba do a pass and head back to a parking orbit and we will go ahead and land near the site." Replied Tigh

SG1 watched and Jennifer recorded, as Patrol 1 passed over head and pull a max climb back to orbit as the Colonial shuttle and patrol 2 came in slow and easy to land in a clearing just outside the mine site.

"So 'T' do you recognize the ships?"

"I do not O'Neill"

"Ok campers it appears that we have a first contact situation and here we are without the space monkey" Replied O'Neill

So let's go meet the new neighbors with a smile and be ready to run shooting.

Starbuck and Boomer got out of their Vipers as nonthreatening as they could moved to stand by the shuttle door as Tigh and Athena came out, keeping an eye on the four people coming to meet them. The warriors kept there hands on their pistols and sized up SG1as they approached them, as SG1 did the same.

Tigh stepped out raising his hands saying." We come in peace hoping to make peaceful contact with your people."

Athena with a langutron waited for a reply so they could start a translation if needed.

O'Neill's eyes widened when Tigh spoke.

Carter saw O'Neill's reaction. "Sir?"

"I almost understood what he said! It almost sounded like Ancient!" said O'Neill

O'Neill then face Tigh and said in ancient "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill and welcome to the United States Air Force Alpha Site." Pointing to Carter said "This is my second in command Major Samantha Carter" pointing to the others in turn "Teal'c and Lt Jennifer Hailey the rest of my team, we are explorers."

As the langutron in Athena's hand translated she with an expression of surprise told Tigh "Sir he's speaking in the Tongue of the Lords of Kobol!"

As the SG1 watched and tried to understand what was going on Carter felt her secondary mutant ability kick in as she looked at the box in Athena's hand and instantly understood its function. "Sir I think that Daniel will be out of one of his jobs soon."

"Why is that Carter?"

"That box in her hand appears to be a translating device sir."

Just as O'Neill was about to make a smart remark Tigh asked "How do you know the Tongue of the Lords of Kobol?"

O'Neill translated for the team and replied to Tigh. "I don't know of any lords of Kobol I was force fed this language in an accident with an ancient data storage device."

As O'Neill was talking to Tigh Carter's mind was starting to catch up with ever thing that happed to her that day. One the whole Jack having Kids and grandkids and if she understood the whole conversation, the grandkids belonged to Jennifer and she barely looked old enough to be out of High school, and two wasn't he suppose to have had all of the ancient knowledge downloaded out of his head by the Asgard and yet here he was speaking ancient with the aliens. They were so going to have a talk soon!

As Jennifer was recording what was happening she was watching the body language of every body there. Jack was in diplomat mode, Carter appeared to be thinking and getting a little upset and she had a idea about what and Teal'c appeared to be remembering something and wasn't happy. The Visitors were act cited and confused at the same time, she had the ancient Chinese curse flash through her mind "May you live in interesting times"

As Teal'c watch the events around him the term Lords of Kobol triggered a memory of an old story told him when he was 10 years old about a lesser Goa'uld system lord by the name of Iblis who 10,000 years ago in an attempt to gain fame and power decided to take out a great enemy of the Goa'uld. He first attempted to kill them with a plague and when that didn't work he tried to destroy the home world of the enemy, supposedly by using a explosive device using the mythical element called Tylium, it was suppose to cause their sun to go Super Nova, it was a dud, it only caused massive flares, Iblis was banished with Anubis. The name of the home world was Kobol the people the Ancients; let's just say that "T" wasn't a happy camper.

**Chapter Three**

Revelations

One week later

Between the Colonists, Teal'c stories and Carters little rant about not trusting her and promising to tell her everything latter

O'Neill was feeling his age. He was happy to let Ambassador Faxon and the SGC Diplomat team takes over the whole Colonist thing so he could deal with an angry Carter.

Carter was starting to regret her tantrum when she realized that if Jack did as he said that he would she would have to confess a thing or two herself.

Jennifer was a little nervous about the briefing that was coming up, she had apologized to Jack for her little stunt on M4C-862 and told Jack to tell all and had warned the General about the meeting and he had said that it was about time.

It was decided between the four of them that Jack's "confession" time would be the last thing on the briefing list for the day.

Jack realized that this briefing just might get interesting as he looked around the room. First off was Daniels briefing on the tablets found by SG11. They were written in a form of Ancient and appeared to be a history of the last days of the ancients and he wanted to bring in a friend of his by the name of Adam Pierson to help translate the tables, much to his surprise both General Hammond and Jack agreed without and any arguments, they along with the Lt Hailey actually smiled about it, as if sharing a joke. Dr Fraiser briefing boiled done to, the colonist of Kobol were human, and like the Tollan, Tok'ra, and Jaffa have a maximum life spanned of around 210 years compared to the Humans from Earth, except for a tiny few, a max life span of 120 years. Then Carter started to talk about what she found on her tour of the Galactica.

Carter started "To help a explain a few inconsistencies in Colony Technology, they deliberately suppressed any technological advances that might give the Cylons an edge in their war."

"What do you mean Major" asked Hammond

"Sir since the Cylons are a race of robots they do not have the capacity to invent new things but are great at stealing new tech from others. To keep the Cylon from becoming more advanced than they already were they had to in key areas become static." Said Carter

"So how do they compare to us?" asked Daniel

Carter answered. "In the area of Medicine, Agriculture, and Life Sciences and in key areas Space ship engineering and weapons they are about equal to the Tollans."

"What Key areas?" asked Jack

"Basically Sir in the areas on the Ships Hull, life support, and sub light propulsion. The weapons are Plasma based and are a little better than the Goa'uld but a little behind the Tollan and they want to share it all with us."

"What else did you find Major?" asked the General

"Sir they are 20 years behind us in Computer Technology and use hardwire instructions in the computers instead of software, in the area of power production our new Fullerenenium reactor or Tylium as they call it could easily replace all of their huge bulky energizers freeing up quite a bit of room and cut their fuel consumption by a factor of 100. For defense they are using a Polarizing Metal ceramic alloy Armor on the hull, no shields and they do not have a Hyper drive for star travel, they use a jump drive that by using a concentrated graviton/tachyon beam, to form a Jump Corridor, a wormhole like effect between two gravitation null zones, creating a bridge between one star and another, allowing them to leapfrog from one star system to another. They do this by going to a Lagrange point in a star system where the offsetting tugs of all the planetary bodies and the star created a null zone - that one and only point where a Jump Corridor can be produced which will take then in just ten minutes to a point just outside the target star system. In theory they could jump from one side of the universe to the other." Said Carter

"How does it compare to the hyper drive the rest of the Galaxy uses?" asked Jack

"It's quite a bit faster than the hyper drive and uses less power but it is limited in that you have to find Jump points to use it and once in the corridor you can't change direction or stop when you want to. The Colonists use the target star gravity as a jump beacon and have a max jump ability of 50 light years." Answered Carter

"How much of a problem will if be for us to duplicate their technology?" Ask the General

"Other than the fact that we won't be building any Battlestars soon, not much of a problem sir. Actual we will be improving some of it as we have already have done the area of Tylium production and use." Answered Carter "One more thing sir I think I can design a subspace sensor that will allow us to use the stargates as navigation beacons for our jump drives giving us an intergalactic capability once we have ships."

"Very good Major that just leaves us with one last it on our list. Colonel?" said Hammond with a stone face.

"Do I have to." said O'Neill trying to look innocent

"You promised sir." replied Carter

"Yes I did, didn't I?" O'Neil grumbled

Daniel and Janet looked at each other wondering what was going on as O'Neill started talking. "Because a certain young looking Lieutenant, who will get hers later on, decided to give her old dad a hard time let some family info come to the ears of One Major Carter and Teal'c, I find that I need to let my Friend know some of my secrets."

A confused Daniel ask "You have a Daughter Jack?"

"Yes I do. Actually Daniel I have one living son and one Daughter and Two Grandsons and a granddaughter, and a great grandson and two Great great granddaughters that are still alive and who knows how knows many multi great great great grand children out there across the world." Answered Jack

A subdued Carter asked "Just how old are you sir?"

"4700 Plus and my living Daughter, my first child is 30 years younger than me." answered Jack

Before he could stop him self Daniel blurted "how can you be that old I don't feel a buzz from you?"

Jack couldn't stop his smirk as he said "A buzz? Maybe I should be asking you your age Daniel if that is your name and no I'm not a Headhunter type Immortal."

As Daniel was trying to calm himself as everybody was looking at him. Carter asked Jack his Real name.

Jack said as he gave Daniel a we are going to talk look. "Daniel my have heard of me, I was born in a town called Uruk and my parents named me Gilgamesh and my daughter was called Ellisif."

When Daniel heard Jacks name he paled and when he heard the name Ellisif He said "O god she's still alive?" and looked sick.

Carter was in shock, and Janet concerned at the way Daniel was acting asked "Daniel who is Ellisif?"

"She is a myth, some called her the eternal slayer but I never heard of what, others a demon that destroyed the city of Midian, all I know is that in certain circles all you had to say to clear a village was to say that Ellisif was coming and everybody left in a panic." Said Daniel

Jennifer at the nod from Jack said "Hey I'm so not a myth and I'm sure not a demon and Midian was a demon city and I had Help from the King of Uruk and his army?"

Daniel stared open mouth at Jennifer, and then turned to Jack and said in a weak voice. "I'm 4000 years old and my name is Danihvl and I was born in Greece."

While everybody was Taking in what had just happened Carter asked "How old is your son and grandchildren?"

Jack looked at Carter and took a minute to realize Sam had asked a Question. "Sean is 30 and Albus is 150, Dawn is 14 and George you will have to ask him your self."

General Hammond said before Carter could ask. "I'm George and I'm 56 and you have met my son and granddaughters. Dr Jackson how long have you been a friend of Adam Pierson, the truth please."

Daniel sighed and said "Around 2500 years Why?"

Hammond with a smile said "He is my step father and to bring Drs Jackson and Fraiser up to speed Jennifer is my Mother."

Janet just had to ask Jack "If you and Jennifer are not a Headhunter type Immortal as you call them, then how have you lived this long and is you grandson Albus like you?"

Jennifer answered "It was the hole Midian disaster I was 16 and had been the Vampire slayer for two years and decided with the help of dad and a few soldiers was going to take care of a city of demon's that had been causing trouble in the area. It didn't work out as planned, we did destroy the city but only dad and I survived and was on the run from the demons, we ran for three days in the desert and got lost. We were hiding out in a cave when we lost the posse, and when we drank from a spring in the cave. We didn't know at the time that the water had done to us until we noticed that wounds healed in seconds and we were not ageing and fatal wounds didn't kill us. As for are children they didn't inherent our longevity. Albus is 150 and looks like a healthy active 70 year old eccentric Englishman."

Daniel with a thoughtful look asked Jack "what other names famous have you used?"

"You sure you want me to answer that"

"Yes"

"Achilles, Casca Rufio Longious, _Lancelot du Lac, and _Angus MacGyver and you Danny boy?"

"I don't if you heard of me but I did go by Percy Blakeney, and Henry Jones Jr" Daniel said with a smirk.

Carter looking at Jack then Daniel "you" pointing to Jack "were MacGyver as well as Sir Lancelot and you" pointing to Daniel "was The Scarlet Pimpernel and Indiana Jones"

Both of them nodded

Carter in shock just looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer shrugged and said "Gabrielle, and Niume"

Janet asked "as in?"

Jennifer answered to Janet and Sam's shock "Gabrielle 'Queen of the Amazons' and Niume 'The Lady of the Lake' "

"That's enough for to day since everybody is in shock let's go home" said Hammond.

"Sir since Jack, Jennifer and Daniel have come clean then I should as well."

"What do you mean major, I know for a fact that you are not older that you look?" asked the General

"I'm a mutant sir"

"Your abilities Major?"

Carter looking uncomfortable answered "An instinctual understanding of all things technological and a healing factor equal to Jack, Jennifer and Daniel's with a similar agelessness and longevity."

Hammond looking at Janet asked "and you doctor?"

"No sir you know all my secrets."

"Very well if there are no more surprises, dismissed!"

**Chapter Four**

Revelations part two

Adama was in his office comparing notes from all sections on what they had found out from the Tau'Ri as they called them selves.

Adama picked up a microphone and began to record "Yaren **7351.193. **Going thru the notes from my section heads, the Tau'Ri seem to be a people of contradictions, I get the impression that they know of and maybe were Earth is. Also from what they told us of them selves they do not have any type of space craft, they use projectile weapons and missiles and yet have been exploring the galaxy for the last four yaren. They appear to be two thousand yaren behind us in technology but they understand the fundamentals of our technology as if they have seen it before. Their projectile weapons the P-90 is beyond any thing we ever developed when we used projectile weapons, it can kill a cylon just as easy as any pistol we have if not better, and from the slips they have made while giving them a tour of the ship, they think that our tech while yaren beyond any thing they have is "clunky" as one put it. When their Major Carter saw our energizers she looked surprised at the size they were and said she had one with the same power output that sat on a table in her lab and it was a first attempt at making an energizer using tylium, when we were in the computron room and was telling them the capabilities of the computron I herd one of them asking how we were able to have a space faring culture with such poor computers. When mentioned that the cylons where at a similar level as us one of they said that the cylons were screwed. From what we can gather their comptron capacities both memory and speed have been doubling every 18 sectars while they got smaller, for the last twenty five yaren, them they showed us something called a Palm Pilot, a device smaller than a langutron but with more memory and speed that the biggest computron on galactica. When the Tau'Ri learned the history about the cylons that Count Iblis had some thing to do with the creation of the robotic cylons, they told us about the Goa'uld and that a minor system lord who had been banished with Anubis was called Iblis and that the first host race of the Goa'uld were a humanoid reptile race that still exited on their homeworld called the Unas. Also when they learned that cylons planned to exterminate all humans, they told us that because of the Goa'uld that the Human species was scattered across the galaxy ranging in tech levels from the bronze age to a level above the colonies and that the cylons were going to get there butts kicked when they pissed off a system lord." Adama turned off the Microphone and sighed he felt so tired but he had this feeling that their journey was almost over. He turned the microphone back on and started talking again "Foot note I am glad that I took a chance and followed the message we found in the ruins on the planet we found before we jumped into this system. When we showed the tablet to a Dr Jackson two cycles ago he was excited and asked if he could borrow it. He just left here two centars ago after he told us what they had found out. They told us about the Four races and what they know about them, it seems that the Lords of Kobol or as the rest of the universe knew them the Ancients, was one of the races before they disappeared. One of the other races, the Asgard has been keeping an eye on us because of our war with the Cylons and it was a Supreme Commander Thor that left the Tablet for us, to save us. According to Dr Jackson the Cylons do not know were we are, since our last jump took us 5000 light yaren instead of our usual 5 to 50 light yarens what we were told the Cylons are going to have to go thru three system Lords and a people called the Aschen to find us. Adama shut down his journal and went to bed tomorrow they were going to move the fleet to a planet around a star Called by the Tau'ri as Alpha Centaury, a star system near their home planet.

**Chapter Five**

It had been a busy month with the meeting between the Tau'Ri and the Galactica and the arranging of the new home for the refugees on the fourth planet around Alpha Centaury now called New Kobol. It was made easier with the help from the Asgard, they were the ones who told them of the planet and they put a stargate there to give the SGC easy assess to the planet to help in the rebuilding of the Colonies Civilization.

15 Mar 2001

SGC

The conference room was full with the now five members of the SG1, Dr Fraiser, Ambassador Joseph Faxon and his aids and Adam Pierson, sitting around the table waiting for the general. The General sat down and started the meeting "Ok people I called you here because the President and the Joint Chiefs have decided to let the Adama in on our little secret". "Its about time sir, I didn't like to lie to them sir" stated O'Neill. "Just Adama Sir" asked Daniel. "Yes we let him know more about us and leave the info we have and he can get it to their scientists" said the general. "When is this going to happen" ask Carter. "In two days".

It seemed to Adama that the last sectar had been the busiest that he had ever been with the people wanting to get down to the planet now, even when there was no shelters ready for them. The Tau"Ri helped a lot bringing in their prefabricated Buildings and tents to help out with the sheltering of the people as well as some of their Naquadah reactors for power, in exchange they gave the Tau"Ri six of their Vipers, two shuttles and four blasters for them to study, as well as information on their Medicine, Agriculture, and Life Sciences. Now he got a memo stating that the SG1 with the Ambassador wanted to have a meeting in a couple of cycles to tell him about their knowledge of the 13th tribe and the Lords of Kobol.

The conference was held in a building on new Kobol, allowing more room to handle everybody there. It got started by the Ambassador. "Commander Adama, Dr. Wilker we called this meeting to clear a few things up. "The first thing to tell you is, we have been calling ourselves the Tau'Ri because that is what the other people in this Galaxy call us it was the Goa'uld named us this it simply means Human or Earthling".** "**You are from Earth?" asked a shocked Adama. "Yes sir, Earth is the name we call or planet, it is the third planet around the yellow star that is 4.39 light years from where you are sitting right now."

"Thank the Lords of Kobol we have finely made it."

"Yes Sir, we will be giving you a files on the political, historical and theological maps of earth for your people to study, but the main reason we asked for this meeting is what we found out about the Ancients or the Lords of Kobol as you call them." Continued the Ambassador. "For that I turn this over to Doctor Adam Pierson."

"Thank you Ambassador, A month ago or in your language a sectar ago, I was called by my old friend Dr Jackson to do some translation work on some tables that was found a couple of months ago. What we found was a history of the last days of the ancients. What we already knew was that the ancients were a Human race that built the star gate system, was a member of the counsel of Four races that kept a watch on the younger races and protected them against the more predatory races out there. We know from the technology that we have found that besides the gate system, the ancients had built most of the tech that the Goa'uld use and that a few are still around watching us."

"What do you men Dr Pierson, they are still around?"

"We have met two ancients, Commander, and what the tablets say all of the Ancients, accept for two groups ascended around a million years ago."

"Ascended?"

"They transcended and left there physical bodies behind and became beings of pure energy."

"By the lords of Kobol, John and the ship of lights, the mother race!"

"Commander?"

"We were helped two yaren ago by beings of energy in a ship of lights; they gave us the route to you and helped us to stop a nuclear war on the planet Terra. It is believed that they are the ones who colonized Kobol."

"Ok back to the Ancients, They were dieing from a virus at the time that they ascended, we now know what that virus was, it is what we on the earth call the flu. As I said before all but two groups ascended, one group went to the Pegasus galaxy in the starship/city called Atlantis, and the others went to a star system hidden in a magnetic nebula, both to hide. It was believed that an unknown enemy had released the virus to destroy the Ancients and it was also believed that this hidden enemy was the ones who released the Goa'uld from their homeworld, on to the universe. The tablets say that the Atlantians prospered right up until 10,000 years ago when a species of psychic vampires called the wraith came on the scene and started a war of survival against the Atlantians, a war in which they lost, they hid Atlantis and fled to Earth. It was believed by them that the hidden enemy was the one who created the Wraith as a weapon against them."

Adama had a feeling that he knew who the enemy was. "Did they have a name for the enemy?"

"No only of there Leader, Iblis."

"FRAK"

"I take it that you've met this person" ask O'Neill

"Yes he is the one that the ship of lights protected us from. He is an ascended being, but not from the ancients, but a different species all together, he wants us to worship him as a god and if you don't, he destroys you."

"That sounds an awful lot like the Goa'uld."

As Pierson waited for everybody to settle down so he could continue, he thought to himself/if you only knew, I am not 5000 years old but 10,000 years old, the last surviving atlantian, and its all because of my father, a scientist who tried to save us from the wraith, by trying to make us immune to the wraith, only it created us the immortals, and what did the counsel do in their fear that we would take over and rule them, a people who had a maximum life span of a 1000 years, do to keep us "in check", they created the "game", assholes may they burn in hell/

Ambassador Faxon got up "People please can we get back to the briefing."

"Thank you Ambassador, Commander I don't know how your people are going to take what we found out on those tablets about your people, so here it goes. First a bit of info to clear things up the Goa'uld believe that Iblis is a minor system lord that was banished with a major system lord by the name of Anubis who by the way attempted to ascend and got kicked out by the ancients around 10,000 years ago. According to the fable told to the Jaffa children, Iblis in an attempt to destroy an ancient enemy of the Goa'uld, he first attempted to kill them with a plague and when that didn't work he tried to destroy the home world of the enemy, supposedly by using a explosive device using the mythical element called Tylium, it was suppose to cause their sun to go Super Nova, it was a dud, it only caused massive flares, because of his failures he was banished. From your Book of the Word, your history says that because of the sun becoming unstable and a massive environmental disaster, your people left Kobol and colonized the twelve worlds and a 13th headed for Earth about 6000 years ago. According to the tablets it didn't quite happen like that."

"In what way is in different Dr Pierson?"

"Well Commander, according to the Tablets all thirteen colonies were already in place and had been for nearly a millennium, before Iblis struck again."

"Your right doctor I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this, but continue any way."

"Ok, one thing unlike the Atlantians, the Koboians didn't advance technologically, they believed that by staying static and in there nebula, that Iblis wouldn't find them and they were right. For close to a Million years they had hid in comfort on Kobol, they even over that amount of time they had lost some of there knowledge and they had been slowly choking the planet. When the Atlantians fled to Earth they found a small out post that the 13th tribe had on Earth, a trading out post near the Stargate, it wasn't a colony but a money making venture that the 13th lord's family had going for a 1000 years, because it made them a lot of money. You must understand the Kobolians didn't colonize because they believe at this time that they were above it and they were very happy were they were at. Now the part you are not going to like, the twelve colonies were what we, on Earth, would term a leper colony."

"What's a leper colony" asked Dr. Wilker

The SGC people looked at each other uncomfortably as Pierson answered. " For Millennia on Earth until the last 50 years or so people who suffered from a disease, that there is no cure for only a treatment, that destroys the nerves and tissue of the extremities, they were banished from there families, into separate communities so that they wouldn't infect others."

"I see so what is it that my or our ancestors infected with?"

Daniel answered for Adam. "Commander what is the maximum life span for your people?"

"Around 210 yaren why?"

"That's about the same for the Jaffa, Tollen, Tok'ra and the Goa'uld without the sarcophagus, for the humans on the rest of the worlds and Earths third world countries, it an average life span of 40-60 years and for the U.S. Its around 75-80 years with a maximum recorded life span of 120 years, all though there have been some claims of 150 years over the centuries, there has been no documented proof."

"What does this have to do with our ancestors?"

"The Ancients, Atlantians and the Kobolians had a maximum life span of 1000 years and your ancestors had a genetic flaw similar to one we have on earth called progeria, it is a very rare aging disease, found in children, they usually die of heart disease before the age of thirteen. Instead of trying to find a cure for it, the Kobolian shipped your ancestors of to the colonies, out of sight out of mind, and to keep you from rebelling and returning to Kobol they were in control of the ships and Tylium for the colonies. When Iblis through Earth found Kobol and tried to destroy it, causing the Kobolian civilization to collapse, your Ancestors had to rebuilt your civilization and took 5000 years to get back to the stars, as for what really happened to the Lords of Kobol that is a mystery, for the Tablets don't say, on earth in our ancient writings we have stories of people who lived to seven, eight hundred, even one who almost lived to see 1000 years, but after a great disaster the max life spans of the people dropped to below 120."

Everybody was quiet for awhile, they decided to quit for the day, Adam and Wilker took the files that the ambassador gave them and left to digest what they found out and give the files to there experts to argue over. While the Ambassador went to his office in New Caprica, the capitol of New Kobol, to write up his impressions of the day, while SG1 went home.

Elsewhere

8000 light years from Adama

Baltar wasn't a happy traitor; it had been over a sectar since they had seen the Galactica jump from this system. The only Hint that they had found something, was the fact that they had investigated the ruins on the habitable planet. He had been following the Galactica just out of sensor range, for the last six sectars after they had been found again, he had four other Basestars with him and was going to finish Adama once and for good this time and he done it again, he got away. He had sent out the other Base stars to the nearest star systems to try to find the Galactica's trail, nothing, the only thing they found, was some transmissions coming from the general direction the Galactica was going in a strange dialect of a language the 13th tribe was thought to have used as a trade language, and the Basestar he sent to find out were the transmissions had come from, is missing, before they lost contact with it they said that they had found a planet with humans on it and were attacking. Now the Imperious leader wanted an update on the destruction of the Galactica and its fleet. He was so screwed, again.

In Lord Yu's Throne room His First Prime informed him of an unknown Spaceship as large as Apophis' Mothership, that entered his realm and attacked one of his outer planets, it had been destroyed, it didn't have any shield technology but used a tough armor and was crewed by some form of crude robots that were programmed to exterminate humans, Since the ship was destroyed they couldn't get the homeworld coordinates, just the info from the remains of the robots from the raider's wreckage, and that a small fleet is near by. Yu sent out a several Al'kesh to find and spy on this new threat.

**Chapter Six**

**Look at all of the new toys or they really need to sent that Mathematician back to school**

**Aug 2001**

**Authors note:** For the nonscientific the letter C is the mathematic symbol for Speed of Light.

SG1 had been busy for the past five months between their regular explorations and developing new tech, based on Earth, Kobolian and what they could beg borrow and steal from the Goa'uld, Tolan and Asgard. To the rest of the SGC Major Carter had been coming up with some interesting Ideas that seemed to be working, but she had been getting help from Col.O'Neill aka MacGyver, and the ancient tech that would come from his subconscious from time to time.

After dealing with their android selves and Saving the Tok'ra from a spy, then the whole incident with Apophis and the replicators losing a Ha'tak in the process, in which Carter found that she could take the understanding of the alien tech she was looking at and get an idea of how to duplicate it with Earth tech, this is how they started to beg borrow and steal from the Goa'uld, Tolan and Asgard. After saving Teal'c, O'Neill during a bout of boredom came across a file of so called failed experiments that the Kobolians had done and stuff they considered impossible, and gave it to Carter to work on, with some notes to her saying that some of it failed because they were going at the experiments from the wrong direction, and that some of the so called impossible stuff wasn't. Then there was the alien in love with Carter, the fifth man thing, almost destroying a civilization and having the Asgard fixing the mess they were in, Cassy showing up with telekinesis, Daniel saving his Unus friend from slavery and they got the Russian team out of a bind.

During this time, the area 51 and the Kobolian scientists had been busy using the ideas sent to them from the SG1. They had developed a new stronger polarized armor using Tritanium, New Kobol has large deposits of tritanium and naquadah, and the superconductive properties of naquadah was changing how the Kobolians were designing there technology. Carter had taken the plans of force field generator they used to keep an atmosphere in the hanger bays on the Galactica and designed a deflector shield that was better than what the Goa'uld used. One of the failed experiments that the Kobolians had tried centuries ago, was an engine that would have had all of the abilities of the fictional impulse engine from Star trek, O'Neill had saw that who ever had done the mathematics had miss placed a period, showing this to Carter they found out why the engine didn't work, it need a reaction mass to act as a focusing agent in the engine, any gas or fluid would work. The engine generated an energy field that pushed against the fabric of space and space pushed back, propelling all the matter that the engine was attached to, producing no inertia effects on the ship. A ship with this sublight drive, or reflex engine as they called it, on paper could go from 0 to 0.9 light speed in a matter of seconds. The math for the engine may have been complex but the engine it self was simple, it took Carter two hours to design a proto type and area 51 a week to build and test it.

Using the Kobolians manufacturing and forge ships and SGC computers and electronics, by June they had a prototype fighter and an interstellar shuttle and by July a prototype gunship/scout.

The fighter used a viper design with a single reflex engine, it had an earth computer system and a LCD flat panel "glass" cockpit and up graded weapons system. The original vipers used three enhanced ion engines capable of 10 g's acceleration and a max speed of mach 3 in an atmosphere and (for both the vipers and Galactica) a top speed of around 0.2 light. The proto type could maneuver in space like a fighter jet on steroids, hit a top speed of 0.6 C, the phased plasma pulse cannons were smaller and put out the same power as the old vipers but had a higher rate of fire and three times the range and they were based on the guns on a death glider. Col O'Neill, Teal'c and Starbuck all agreed that the fighters based on the prototype needed to have governors put on the speed and maneuverability of the fighter because it was to hot to handle even for experienced pilots like themselves, of course they couldn't wait to test it against the Cylon Raiders and Goa'uld death gliders, they called the new fighter the Barracuda. The Fighter also had light armor and a shield generator. They completely scraped the plans for the X-302.

The Shuttle was based on a lifting body design that NASA had originally for the shuttle, it would be slightly larger that the Tel'tek, with about the same cargo capacity and to O'Neills delight there was seating for eight in the cockpit, with the two reflex engines it had vertical landing and takeoff capability and a top speed of 0.55C, it was a little faster and a lot more maneuverable that the Tel'tek and a lot faster than the Kobolian shuttle. Another of the Kobolians failed experiments was an attempt at a true jump drive, the drive generated a relatively weak magnogravic field around a ship and when it collapsed the ship was suppose to jump instantaneously from were they were to were they wanted to go. It looked like the person who did the math for the reflex drive had done the math for the jump drive. The key to the drive was the ship had to be going at 0.3C for the drive to work and like the star drive that Galactica used it only took you to just outside your target star system and you use the star's mass as a navigational beacon and it had the same range of 50 light years max per jump, but unlike it, as long as you can get to jump speed you could jump and it use a hell of a lot less power, which is why the shuttle could have one. Carter had developed a subspace system to use a stargate as a nav beacon for the jump drive giving the new ships an intergalactic capability. Like the fighter the shuttle had light armor and a stronger shield generator, but no weapons.

The Gun/Scout ship was what the joint chiefs wanted now as a way to protect Earth; it was based on the destroyer that the people of Terra used. It would be our equivalent to the Goa'uld's Al'kesk bomber. It could be easily flown by an SG team and carry up to twenty Special Forces personnel or about the same amount of cargo as a shuttle. It has a Laser/particle beam hybrid pulse cannon in the nose, based on something Carter saw on Thor's ship, two twin barrel retractable phased plasma pulse cannons, one on top and one in the belly, four hard points on each wing that can carry any thing from dumb bombs to capitol ship missiles, the wing tips have attachment point for extra weapons pods, ECM pods or long range sensor pods for WAC or scout missions. It also has 6 inches of the new Polarizing armor and a Capitol ship strength shield generator and two jump drives, a primary and a backup, all of this is powered by a Carter Tylium reactor with two naquadah reactors as backup or to power the shields during a battle. They named the prototype the Kennedy, after John F. Kennedy, not because he was a President but because he was a Captain of a Patrol/Torpedo boat during WWII, the PT109.

So you are wondering about the Prometheus, well its being redesigned since the Galactica came and the ability to use their forge ships

To speed up the building of ships and cutting costs and all of the new Tech, the Air Force engineers are looking at old Kobolian ship designs and Sci Fi Films to come up with Ideas for a Battle Cruiser.

**Chapter Seven**

**15 Aug 2001**

During this time the Tau'Ri had let the Tollan and Nox know about the Tablets and the Kobolians. The Nox sent Lya to visit the refugees on New Kobol, she was interested in the fact that Adama and his children seem to have an unused psychic ability that they had subconsciously used to fight Iblis' influence when he was on the Galactica. She had talked to Adama that at a latter time she might come back to help train them in its use. Everybody, except a couple of politicians, like Lya and asked her to come back as soon as she could to visit some more. The Tollan was a different story; they didn't mind the Tollan Historians and Sociologists, at lest they tried to be tactful and friendly, it was the engineers and scientists attitude that pissed them off, it was one of the Galactica's enlisted that put into words what they felt, "they really need to get that piece of coal out of their ass it's turned into a diamond by now."

Carter Tactfully told Narim that his people really need to work on there social skills when it comes to other races because you never know when you may need there help.

Now it was time to let the Tok'ra know about the tablets and the Kobolians.

Both Carter and O'Neill were in the gate room saying goodbye to Starbuck as he was headed back to New Kobol after a week of training Earth pilots on the tactics of fighting Cylons, when they heard Msgt Walter Davis announce "unscheduled traveler"

"It's the Tok'ra sir!"

"Open the iris" as General Hammond entered the star gate control center.

Jacob was happy to be going to earth, it had been six months since he had last seen Sam, he just wish it wasn't because of a new enemy had shown up, starting a fight with Yu, an enemy who wanted to exterminate the human species, right now the good thing going for them is that they had inferior Tech but that could change real fast. /_You worry to much lets just give them our_ _information and then we can visit with your family_/ your right Selmac a little family time is probably what I need right now/ they thought to each other as Jacob punched in the iris code as the gate open to the SGC.

As he came out of the gate he saw Sam coming up to the ramp to meet him with George by the door, Jack was in the control area standing by a man in a brown uniform long, blond hair and a big hulking pistol on his hip.

"Hi dad what brings you here just to visit I hope."

"Yes and no Sammy I need to brief you on a new threat and then I hope you can get some leave so we can Visit."

"I'll Get SG1 together after Lieutenant Starbuck leaves for home, 20 minutes sound good."

"Thanks George"

As they walked to the conference room Jacob asked "Who is this Starbuck?"

"That's something we will brief you in the briefing dad, we have a few surprises for you."

It was 20 minutes to the second when Daniel can in to the room.

"You know Daniel they have this device that's been around for the last five hundred years you may have heard of it its call a clock"

"Sorry Jack but I was talking to our resident ROG about a translation of a Forth Tablet found at the same site as the first three."

"Don't tell me there is another group out there that survived Ibby."

"We haven't got that far but it looks like we might know of Iblis' home and name for his species."

"People we are here to listen to what Jacob has to say."

"Thanks George, the Tok'ra have been hearing of someone causing Lord Yu some problems for the last five months now. We sent in some spies into find out which system lord were fighting Yu.What we found out is a race of robots that seem to hate humans fighting Yu. "

SG1 looked at each other and let Daniel do the talking.

"Jacob, Selmac what Yu is fighting are called the Cylons and they have been at war with the twelve Colonies of Kobol for the last one thousand years."

"_The official history of the Goa'uld says that a minor system lord by the name of Iblis destroyed the Kobolian Civilization around 10,000 years ago_."

"What do you mean Official History, Selmac?"

"_The official history of the Goa'uld, is the history Taught to the young, only Ra and a few of his close advisors knew the so called truth and when our queen Egeria found out this truth that was the final straw that's when she rebelled and created the Tok'ra_."

"Could you tell us the version you know and we will tell you the version we know."

"_According to the story Egeria found this being called Iblis was a Furling."_

"A, Selmac was she sure about this, wasn't the furlings the good guys?"

"_If you would let me finish the story Doctor Jackson_."

"Sorry."

"_Iblis was a Furling who had with the use of a machine had ascended and according to the records that Egeria found half of the furlings attempted to do the same thing and something went wrong and soon after that they like the Ancients disappeared, but before they disappeared they banished Iblis. He in a fit of rage blamed the ancients and released the plague on them as well as taking a group of Goa'uld from our homeworld and releasing them on the galaxy. He never did tell us the address to our Homeworld_."

"We will give you our files on what we found, but Iblis did more than the plague, he found the group of ancients who had escaped in the city starship Atlantis and created a Species of Psychic Vampires, called the wraiths that destroyed the Atlantians and when the refugees came to earth he found the other group of ancients that had been hiding out on the planet Kobol he caused an environmental collapse and an massive solar flares to try to destroy them, it destroyed the civilization but the thirteen colonies eventually rebuilt them selves. The twelve are the ones called the twelve colonies, which Iblis created the Cylons to destroy and the thirteenth colony was on Earth were they combined with the refugees from Atlantis and mingled with the natives and here we are to day."

"_That may explain a rumor that was going around the Goa'uld about Six thousand years ago. It was that our version of God had told Ra of a planet of beings that would make better host than the Unus and then they found Earth. It may have been his way to keep the descendants of the ancients from ever becoming a threat to him_."

"Well that worked well" snipped O'Neill.

"Maybe that forth tablet will give us a better idea of what happed?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Ch 8 thru 10

**Chapter Eight**

**30 Aug 2001**

**Teal'c is a happy man or Boy did Tanith get his butt kicked**

It had been two weeks since Jacob had come the Earth to brief the SGC on the Yu problem and Anis had made an Impression on the People of New Kobol, most of them at the same reaction as O'Neill had of her, when she and some of the Tok"ra visited it, the surprise was Dr Wilker seemed to have fallen for her and Both Anis and her host Freya have fallen for him.

He was back in the conference room to be briefed on the Tollana Situation, all that the Tok'ra knew was that Tanith was working for an unknown System lord and had attacked Tollana and that the Unknown Lord had some new Technology that allowed Tanith to with stand the ion cannons on Tollana.

Jennifer was nervous to be doing the briefing; she got the job because the rest of SG1 was still on Tollana helping out on the aftermath of the Goa'uld attack on the world there. She was standing by the monitor facing General Hammond, General Carter, Major Davis and Commander Adama. The briefing was more for Jacob and the Tok'ra, because the others already new most of the story.

"A week ago the SGC received a message from the Tollan that a member of the Curia, one Omac had died of heart failure and that he wished from the SG1 to be at his Funeral. At the Funeral, High Chancellor Travell mentioned that the Curia was thinking of reopening talks about sharing Tollana Technology and Narim slipped a message to Major Carter saying that Omac before he died believed that Earth was in grave danger. Over the next several days it was found that Tanith had shown up two months ago it a Ha'tak that had Shields strong enough to withstand the ion cannons and had forced the curia into building bombs with the phase technology for the Goa'uld, which caused the murder of Omac and the first target was Earth and the Tollan were to send it for Tanith. Narim destroyed the Factory and the bombs in which caused the Tanith to attack Tollana, SG1 got back to Earth just before the Tollana Stargate was destroyed."

Jacob ask "if the goa'uld were attacking then why are we sending them food and supplies now?"

"That's the rest of the story General. Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter Talked the Joint Chiefs into sending our Prototype Gunship the Kennedy to Tollana, the idea they gave the Chiefs was we could live fire test the weapon systems as well as the new shredder anti Missile /fighter missile and the Wraith capitol ship missiles as well as test the up graded shields on it and by doing this, the distraction might give the Tollan's ships a chance to escape."

This time it was Selmac that spoke "_we read the file on the new ships that the Tau'ri was testing but they were a little vague on the capabilities of the ships just that they were based on the technologies of the Kobolians_."

"Yes sir, it was decided by the Joint chiefs that by saying that, the Goa'uld who might come into this information would get the wrong Idea on the capabilities of our infant fleet. By going thru the data that the Kobolians gave us we came across some ideas that they considered failures and that they considered impossible and we made them work. We combine what the Kobolians do best with what the Tau'ri does best and mixed in what we have learned from our Allies and enemies and created our new toys."

Jennifer put the schematics of the Kennedy class multi purpose Gun/Scout ship on the monitor and continued.

"This is the X-304 Kennedy class Gun/Scout ship a modular multi purpose ship, It has a Laser/particle beam hybrid pulse cannon in the nose with a power out put roughly one ten that of a Tollana ion Cannon but has twice the range, two twin barrel retractable phased plasma pulse cannons that have twice the power of the guns on a death glider and three times the range and twice the rate of fire, one on top and one in the belly, four hard points on each wing that can carry anything from dumb bombs to capitol ship missiles, the wing tips have attachment point for extra weapons pods, ECM pods or long range sensor pods for WAC or scout missions. It also has 6 inches of the new Polarizing armor and a Capitol ship strength shield generator and two jump drives, a primary and a backup, all of this is powered by a Carter Tylium reactor with two naquadah reactors as backup or to power the shields during a battle."

"_On paper your ship sounds like it could easily take on an Al'kesk_."

"Yes sir, the SG1 took the Kennedy to Tollana with six Wraith capitol ship missiles and two pods with seven shredder missiles each and long range sensor pods on the wing tips, with the new ECM generator created from one of Doctor Felgar's failed attempts to duplicate the Tollana phase shift generators. The shredder missiles are based on the aim 9 anti aircraft missile it has a range of 5000 miles giving it ten times the range of the death gliders' guns. It is a fire and forget missile that homes in on the drive field emissions of the glider or Cyclon raider, the war head has a canister containing steel BB's that spread out in a cloud and hit the enemy at combined speeds up to 10C shredding (actually at that speed one BB moving at 10C could vaporize a aircraft carrier) the fighters or enemy missiles. The wraith Missiles are based on the Harpoon missile. It has a super charged one time use reflex engine capable of 80C and a range of 100,000 miles putting us well out of range of the Goa'uld mothership weapons, it like the shredder homes in on the drive field emissions of the mothership. The kinetic energy on impact should be enough to overpower the shields and destroy the mothership but for that to work the missile has to hit the enemy ship. The wraith warhead contains a bomb pumped X-ray laser, on paper, capable of punching through a conventional Goa'uld motherships shields and hull in one shot. Both types of missiles also carry a compact version of the Felgar ECM generator. The generator makes what ever object that it is on, invisible to all forms of active scanners and weapon targeting systems used by all known Star faring races."

"_How did it they work in a real world situation, against Tanith_?"

"From the report by Col. O'Neill and their ships sensor logs, they caught Tanith by surprise, he was busy blowing Tollan ships out of the sky when the First Wraith hit him from behind and he couldn't see where the missile had come from. The next two missiles dropped his shield strength down to 30, low enough for the last remaining Tollan ion cannon to punch through his shields and severally damaging his ship, taking out both drives and his communications so he couldn't call for help. The Kennedy moved into Nose cannon range and in three shots punched through to the reactor core and destroyed the ship, after that it was as Col. O'Neill said a turkey shoot using the shredders to remove the death glides and al'kesks from the area."

Both Jacob and Selmac was in shock on just how much fire power the little ship could carry and they didn't get with in range of the Goa'uld weapons at all.

**Chapter Nine**

**The briefing Part two**

**Wait there's more**

After a ten minute break Jennifer started on the second part of the briefing which should have been done by Daniel.

"Ok the next part of this briefing is on the Forth tablet found on what we are starting to call the Library planet. Like the Tablets before it is a history but of the Furlings, we have got some information to back up what the tablet says from the Nox and the Asgard. What we were able to piece together is that the Furlings and the ancients were close partners up until they both disappeared and it appears that Iblis was some how the cause. Iblis didn't start out as a bad guy, he was a scientist along the lines of what we call a geek or nerd, to put it bluntly he was the Furlings version to our Dr Felgar, Great at coming up with the Ideas but his experiments have a tendency to go wrong. The plague that we assumed that he created to kill the ancients, was an accident, it was the only thing that he did that we can say wasn't a malicious act, all of the stuff after his banishment was. The Furling had been around just as long or longer than the ancients, most of the technology that they used was organic "living" tech. Iblis was trying to create a way improve on their version of nanobots a programmable virus to use in their ship building, as you know it didn't work as planned he gave us the ancestor to the Influenza. How he was ascended, is he volunteered to be a guinea pig, to test the device that the ancients were building, in an attempt to atone for his mistake with the virus. It worked as we known, he ascended but since the device was designed for humans and he wasn't, it altered his mind. He also made copies of the device for his people, what he didn't know is that the device used on him was an improve version, the device that he copied from had a flaw in it and when the Furlings did a mass ascension it only took them half way, leaving half of their population in a half ascended state causing a mental back lash thru the entire Furling species, a sort of mental civil war, resulting in the half ascended and the nonascended, splitting into separate races with apposing philosophies. Before they split and went their separate ways they, with help of the ancients quarantined themselves off from the rest of the universe."

"_Your talking about the Reservation_."

"What is this reservation?" asked Adama

"_It is an area of the Galaxy 30,000 light years spinward from here. An area inside an invisible subspace bubble 5000 light years across that no one can enter. You can see into the area only in the Gravic and electromagnetic spectrums the Bubble blocks all subspace sensors and prevents travel into and out of by Hyperdrive. The bubble's wall is a light year thick but it limits the top sub light speed at 1C. So nobody has known what is going on in there for the past 1 million years since it was put in place_." Answered Selmac

Jennifer continued "Before things fell apart the Asgard had a small colony in that area that were doing experiments under the supervision of the Furlings in the area of genetic manipulation and the Ancients were doing a terra forming /Time experiment in the area as well. You know about the time travel experiment that the ancients attempted on P4X-639. Well when it failed one of the scientist decided to go another route, they decided to Terra form a star system, a complete copy of the solar system down to the atom level only have it running around 200 to 250 years ahead of the original and before you ask they never stated the propose for it and it took them 200 years to do it. One more thing at the time of their self impose confinement the Furlings changed their names, the half ascended called them selves the Vorlon and called the nonascended the Shadows, the Vorlon's started to follow a philosophy of order and logic and the Shadows went for a philosophy of chaos and survival of the fittest. "

"Lieutenant Hailey you haven't said what the Furlings looked like."

"According to the tablets, Major Davis, and pictures that the Asgard and Nox gave us they were an Insect type species a 5 foot tall 300 to 500 pound black Spider but the half ascended look very much like the ascended ancients."

"It would have been interesting to see an Earth that was from the year 2200 to 2250 just to see there history and see how close it came to ours" said Hammond.

"Sir, we may be able to go see what's going on in the reservation."

"_Lieutenant Hailey, the bubble blocks any attempt to enter by Hyperdrive and none of us would want to wait the 100 plus years to get a report back from whomever we sent in at 1 light speed to look around for us_."

"But that's just the key Selmac, and it was Dr Felgar that stated the obvious, the Bubble blocks subspace based sensors and FLT travel, but allows Gravic and electromagnetic based sensors and drives to work and the Tau'ri/Kobolian Jump drive isn't Subspace based like the Hyperdrive but magnogravic, we should be able to enter and exist at will, and the Asgard would jump at a chance to meet with there brothers if they are still alive and compare genes."

**Chapter Ten**

**Hi we're messengers from the Asgard looking for a lost colony**

**Feb 02**

It was six months before they could start their exploration of the reservation. During that time they found out who the mystery System lord was Anubis, another half ascended being and the area 51 and Kobolian scientists had actually came up with a EMP cannon that worked on the replicators, with quite a few anonymous E-mail hints from O'Neill and the Asgard were starting to win against the replicators. They now had four full Squadrons of Barracudas, ten shuttles and six Gunships, but the engineers were still arguing over the planes for a Battle Cruiser.

With some testing they found that the barrier was no problem for the jump drive and that a tachyon based radio could send a signal thru the barrier and inside they could use the subspace radio to stay in contact to the tachyon beacon on the inside of the barrier

SG1 got to take the AOE Kennedy as their ship (the Prefix was changed from X, experimental, to AOE, for Fast Combat Support Ship Scout). They had the same weapons load as when they fought Tanith. They were able to do a single jump to a system touching the barrier using the stargate as a nav beacon, drop off their communication relay beacon and then jump to a system just inside the reservation and drop the other off. The one problem the had inside the reservation was that there wasn't any Stargates to use for long range travel and they had tens of Billions of square light years to explore and a general idea of were the Asgard colony was and were the Earth clone was and do to a Slayer dream that Jennifer had before they left, they were going to use audio only for communications with the Natives and use Asgard or Ancient as their language of choice when speaking and use a mild form of ECM to block them from scanning the inside of the ship. While they were setting up the Inner relay beacon and testing it, they started to pickup a whole range of tachyon signals and some appeared to be some sort of nav beacons, the nearest was 500 light years away, straight in.

"Captains log Day two of our exploration of the area of the galaxy known as the reservation, haven't seen any scantily clad female aliens and I'm bored already, the space monkey is in his cubicle practicing his Asgard and Ancient, my XO and Daughter are trying to figure out what the heck we are looking at and my chief of security is doing his meditation thing. End log"

"Colonel that was a horrible Captain Kirk and you know it and I think Jennifer was looking for Daniels sword for a minute there. I think that the structure is some form of dimensional portal generator; it might have something to do with how they travel between the stars here. We are picking up what appears to be some powerful fusion reactors on each strut and there appears to be some sort on variation of Tylium used in the field emitters on the structure."

"Their not using Tylium as a fuel?"

"No sir, not on this structure anyway and our scans say it's about 150 years old but in good repair."

"Is there any evidence of subspace technology in use any where?"

"No we haven't pickup any Hyperdrive wakes or any type of artificial subspace emissions with in a 300 light year radius."

"Major we're picking up a power spike coming from the Structure" yelled Jennifer from the cockpit.

"Take us to the inner moon of this planet and bring the ECM to full power" Yelled O'Neill as he left the Break/kitchen area.

As the SG1 watched from the moon as the four stanchions of the Jump gate moved apart and a blue vortex formed in the center they picked up another vortex formed ten miles on the other side of the jump gate from them. They watched as ships of various sizes, none smaller than 195 feet long, came out of the jump gate and a huge ship almost four miles long came out of the other vortex

Somewhere near the Rim

Earth Alliance time Feb 2246

Captain Ann Cranston sat in her command chair, thinking about this newest mission, to save some of the smartest and brightest of Earth, mostly children, by taking them on a trip past the rim to save them from the Minbari. Her command ship was one of the new Explorer class ships, the EA Magellan and her flee consisted of six Olympus class Corvettes, two Omega class Destroyers, one Nova class Dreadnought, all escorting four Icarus class scout ships, six Skylark class commercial transports, six Cotton Class Long-range Tenders, all supporting ten Asimov class Commercial Transports (starliners) filled with civilians. The Skylarks and cotton tenders were full of food, spare parts and equipment to start a self sufficient colony and her ship had enough material to set up ten jump gates if needed. The Olympus, Omega, Nova, Cotton and the Asimov class ships all had jump capability. Her orders were to go past the rim and find a habitable planet set up the temp colony and wait for the end of the war one way or another, depending on the end she was to decide what to do after that.

On the moon

"Carter why does this look so familiar?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that we have several heavily armed war ships escorting about twenty cargo and passenger ships at the edge of their known space heading for the unknown, and the writing on the ships is in what appears to be English making me think that they are Human."

"I see what you mean dad; it's the Colonial refugee fleet all over again."

"Here we go again."

The AOE Kennedy slowly put the moon between them and the fleet, then went to full power and went out to the edge of the system and circled around heading back in to just out side the fleets sensor range, where they slowed down to around 100 miles per second and put their ECM in low power mode and waited to be found.

Lieutenant James Adams was in his command seat on the Icarus scout ship EA Lewis, his first command, scouting out the star system they were in making sure that there alone here when his passive sensors picked up an object at extreme range that appeared to be a ship slightly smaller than his. He turned to his com operator "inform the Magellan of the ship here, then sent first contact greets to the ship."

On the AOE Kennedy

"They are contacting us Jack, in English and they look human."

"Do as we planned Daniel and I think we'll use Ancient when you do. What can you tell us about that ship out there?"

"They are powered by two compact fusion reactors, have a crew of seven humans, four pulse cannons similar to what we have and their ship is covered by armor two feet thick, no shields or artificial gravity making their max acceleration around 5 to 7 Gs and their engines are similar to the ion engines that's on the Galactica."

"From what we saw of the other ships, none of them have artificial gravity or shields of any kind. How does their armor compare to ours?"

"Sir, it's an ablative type of armor that is very strong but the old polarizing armor that the Galactica had is way better than what we see here."

"So Daniel what have our friends out there have to say for them selves?"

"Just that they are friendly and are only passing through wondering who we are and were we come from and they come from the Earth Alliance and are part of the Earth Force."

On the EA Lewis

"Sir, it's audio only and they appear to be speaking in a strange dialect of Latin."

"Put it on the speakers"

"Nos adveho in pacis, nos es vultus pro lost colonia Asgard. Nos es notus ut Tau'ri."

"Can you translate it?"

"Yes sir, basically they are looking for a lost colony of somebody called the Asgard and that they are called the Tau'ri."

"What do our sensor tell us?"

"Not much sir, just that it is there and its size and dimensions, their power signature is higher than ours and they appear to have magnogravic engines similar to the Centaury and appear to have some sort of missiles under their wings. Our sensors are being blocked by the hull."

"Is their armor blocking our scans?"

"No sir it appears to be an ECM field in the hull it's self."

On the Sharlin class War Cruiser the Valen's way

Alyt Denronn of the Star Riders clan, had been following the Earther fleet for past three weeks every since they left Earth. His orders were to follow them to a possible hidden colony and to destroy them or destroy them if they try to head for the rim. This was the last jump gate before the rim in this area.

"Pilot take us out of hyperspace and prepare for battle."

On the EA Magellan

"Captain we have a jump point forming near the Jump gate it's a Minbari Sharlin War Cruiser."

"Recall the scouts and put the escorts between the transports and the Minbari cruiser and tell the transports to run."

On the AOE Kennedy

"What the hell is that?"

"The scout ship just told us that that is a Minbari Sharlin class War Cruiser and the Alliance is in a loosing war with then and it's a war of eradication and they are being recalled."

"Ok bring shields up, ECM to full, hull polarized, weapons on stand by Carter what are we facing?"

"The ship is a mile long with a gravic drive, has 33 feet thick crystalline armor designed to dissipate 80 of the enemy fire, it's stronger that the Alliance armor but brittle, picking up 3000 life signs, it appears to have a Quantum Singularity as the main power and 8 Fusion reactors as backup, it also has 127 gun ports made up of six different type of weapons and four missile tubes, a weak gravity based shield and a ECM field that would cloak them from us if we were using a EM based sensors."

"Did you say 127 guns?"

"Yes sir and from our scan the alliance ships don't stand a chance, they would have to get into point black range just to hit that ship."

"Since we are in range will our main missiles hurt them?"

"Best guess if we target the main power, one shot might destroy them if, we go for the engine we can cripple they."

"Daniel sent a warning to that ship in Ancient, these people are under the Tau'ri protection and they are to back off or be destroyed."

"T target the engines."

On the Valen's way

"Alyt we are receiving a transmission from a small ship that does show up on active sensor only on passive and they are using the language of first ones know as the road builders."

"What did they say?"

"The Earthers are under their protection and to leave or force will be met with force."

On the EA Magellan

"Why aren't they attacking?"

"Captain the small ship that the Lewis found just disappeared off our scanners, and they told the boneheads that we are under there protection and to back off. It looks like they are thinking about it"

"Oh god their powering up their weapons."

On the AOE Kennedy

"Fire."

On the Valen's way

The same time that the crew pickup a nuclear detonation 50 miles off their port side a 50 gigawatt X-ray laser pulse hit their ship over the engine, the hull dissipated 40 gigawatts back into space, 10 gigawatts smashed through the ship vaporizing everything in its way. At the same time the shockwave from the nuclear detonation hit the side of the ship at 0.8C, fracturing the hull and throwing the crew and any loose equipment around, 50 died instantly, hundreds were injured, some severely.

On the EA Magellan

"What the hell was that and were can we get some?"

"Report."

"Captain it was a bomb pumped X-ray laser as a war head on a missile and it was cloaked."

"The Minbari ship?"

"Aside from the obvious damage its main engines are dead but most of the weapons and Cloak still work and they can still move using their maneuvering thrusters."

"Contact that ship that just gave us more time I want to talk to them and get us away from the Minbari!"

On the Valen's way

Alyt Denronn was shocked at the attack and the damage it caused, in all of the Minbari history they had never come across such a weapon, except for the Shadows they had never had to fight some one with the ability to take out one of their ships with a single shot. The ship was more or less dead in space, they still had weapons, shields and cloak but they didn't work again that tiny ship out there that, at well out of their weapons range, hit them will such ease and accuracy. His engine crew that was on duty and the engine was gone and the Eathers were running away as fast as theirs slowest ship could go and their was nothing he could do about it.

"Alyt we are receiving a transmission from that ship again."

"Lets here it."

A voice cold as ice was heard in Ancient say "Minbari ship, you still live because we want you to send a message to your people. We ask why would a people who claim to be allies to the Vorlon, a race of people claiming to be honorable, will kill civilians, women and children in cold blood, only followers of the Shadows would do such a thing. Let it be known as of this moment that the Tau'ri, the direct descendants of the People you know as the Road builders, are watching you and if this war continues and you commit Genocide, we will return the favor, an eye for an eye. You have been warned now leave!"

They opened a jump point and stared limping home calling for help and Alyt Denronn Took a Fast Courier shuttle, hand carrying their ships logs to the Grey Counsel.

On the AOE Kennedy

"You Know sir that there is no way we can back this up and the President and the Chiefs might have a few words about us declaring war on the Minbari."

"I know Lieutenant but I'm hoping that it will cause a seize fire for a while and give the Alliance a break, plus they pissed me off. So let's hear what this Captain Cranston has to say."

After several days of negotiation and O'Neill getting his but chewed by several Generals and Adama, it was decided to send the Earth Force fleet to the star system just out side the barrier, they were calling the Back Door, where they would meet a delegation at that systems stargate. They used the Tau'ri outer tachyon relay beacon as a hyperspace nav beacon. After some more negotiating and pleading it was decided to sent the Galactica there to open a Jump corridor to send the Earth Force fleet to New Kobol for safety and to get a chance to look over the technology of the ships (especially the technology used to enter, exit and travel in the dimension they called hyperspace, hey they already had three types of FTL travel what was one more?), for this the SG1, SGC and the Kobolian Warriors got all of the info and star maps of the reservation, that Earth Force had.

After all that and replacing the missile that they used, they continued to Vree space to make contact.

Once the civilians where settled on New Kobol, Captain Cranston fast talked the Tau'ri/Kobol Alliance into sending the Nova class Dreadnought, the EA Defiant back to her Earth with specs for the Tau'ri/Kobol subspace sensors, artificial gravity and polarizing armor, as well as their ships and personnel logs and that they were safe. For this the Tau'ri/Kobol Alliance asked her to set up a Jump gate route from New Kobol to the Back Door star system just out side of the barrier and they helped by increasing the range of the nav beacons on the gates and mapped the route to miss hostile territory (the route also made sure that each system that got a jump gate had a stargate), so that the ten Jump gates that she had would cover the distance.

TBC


End file.
